Love Complications
by Fer3333
Summary: inspired by the episode 143 of Naruto Shippuden. Where Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams. Of course team 7 should be his only team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer in my own way!-smirks-
1. Prologue

**This is inspired by the recent episode (143) of Naruto Shippuden. Where our dear Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams… why the fuck he compared them in the first place? Of course team 7 should be his **_**only **_**team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer . . . in my own way! –Evil laughter-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **Ita/Naru** action, meaning **Itachi** is the Seme and **Naruto** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now; read at your own risk.**

_Love _**Complications**

**~*~**

_CHAPTER _**1**

**~*~**

**Prologue**

**~*~**

_By_: **Fer3333**

.

It was a typical summer night for Naruto.

He was in his bed, almost naked from the intense heat, and fully awake.

_'3:45 am . . . . Damn! I need to go sleep.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto for some unknown reason he couldn't sleep. He had turned, rolled and even got some pills to try to go to sleep; but it didn't work at all.

Without much of a movement, he faced the ceiling and stared.

_'Goddamiitt! I feel like someone is watching me!'_

Naruto glanced at the window and looked, waiting for someone to just come in or do something.

Nothing.

With a sigh, he once again tried to sleep. It was almost working, but a deep voice that wasn't Kyuubi, interrupted him from his nap. He sat up as fast as he could, and looked around; only to find the source of his rude awakening, in his window.

"Naruto-kun . . . it's been a long time. You look . . . Beautiful like always." the raven said, as he moved from the window to where the blonde's bed, next to Naruto.

"I-Itachi. . . W-what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered. He couldn't understand why Itachi was here, could it be that he came to take him to Akatsuki?

Well, his answer was immediately answered by Itachi.

"Don't worry, I didn't came here to fight or to take you to my leader." crimson eyes turned black, and Naruto was shocked to see how beautiful truly are.

With lots of courage, Naruto asked.

"But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" even though he sounded confident and ready fight, inside, he was truly scared of Itachi. Not because he couldn't fight back, but because he was tired and his chakra was still low from today's training. He knew his limits. That's one of his many things he has change over the two years training with Jiraiya.

Now he doesn't run and attack, or waste chakra foolishly.

"I came here to talk to you."

"Talk . . . to me?"

"Yes, about something that it'd been bothering me since I came here trying to take you." Itachi said. It was very difficult to say things about love, especially when all your life was about hatred and solitude. Naruto was more confused than before. Why would an S-rank criminal would want to come his house just to _talk_ to him?

"Okay, so you want to talk. But why should I believe you in the first place?"

"I will never hurt you, Naruto-kun. Since I know that you're _very_ important to _me_." Itachi voice was serious.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto yelled, not liking the way this conversation was going, or the fact that it scared him a little.

Naruto kept his eyes on Itachi the whole time, in case he tried to do something. But when a cute pink cover Itachi's beautiful porcelain skin, he knew that it was about something else.

"Naruto-kun . . . I know that it may sound silly but the thing that I'm about to tell you is true, so just listen to me and then, you can tell me what you think." Naruto was so speechless about looking at an Uchiha blushing, so he just nodded.

"When I first saw you with Jiraiya. I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. I know that I didn't know the meaning of love, but now, I can say that I'm deeply in love with you. I thought that over the years my love for you will disappear but I was wrong; it increased more than I've expected. I love Naruto-kun since the moment I lay my eyes on you, and I don't think I can live much longer knowing that I kept my feelings to myself. No, I would never bring you back to Akatsuki and this is not a trap to get you, no. I would never hurt you or do something to you; knowing that I love you." Itachi looked to the side and continued.

"I understand if you don't return my feelings, and if you don't want to see me. I just wanted to let my feelings out and confess you how I truly feel about you."

Shocked. That's how Naruto felt. He never thought that Itachi, his enemy, will come to his house to confess him his undying love for him. It was crazy. It not because a guy was practically asking him out, no, it was because he knew that he didn't know the man before him, and because he was from Akatsuki! But the way Itachi sounded; he was serious about everything; including the part of not trying to take him back to his leader.

But there was something else that Naruto knew, and he didn't want to admit. He has some feelings about his precious someone, Uchiha Sasuke.

It wasn't strong as before but he knew he felt something for the young Uchiha. His love for Sasuke started to disappear; when he found him in orochimaru's hide out trying to get him back. Well, the only thing he received was bruises and two days in the hospital, no Sasuke. Since that day, he accepted that his friend didn't want to come at all; even if it hurt him to know that he wanted to stay with the snake, rather than him.  
And so, his feelings changed. He knew that he couldn't love any one else, and that even if he had lots of suitors after him; no one could manage to have his heart again.

It was funny because today he had promise to himself that he'll be all alone with no one to love. But it seems that destiny has its turns, because now, Itachi just confessed to him and he's having a strange feeling that only he felt it when he was close to Sasuke. And he hasn't felt this weird feeling since Sasuke left . . . until now; with Itachi so close to him.

"So, tell me what you think, Naruto-kun."

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

TBC

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

Please tell me what you think about this one.

I have three stories that I'm doing right now...

**Darkest times**; a NaruSasuNaru

Summery;

What will happen when Naruto reaches his so-call 'transformation' with the Kyuubi No Kitsune? Will it be deadly? Normal? Or will it lead to problems with all five villages. A dark-Naruto Fic. Non-Beta. Sexiness and many more... ohh and lots of action.

**As Long as you're Happy**; NaruSasu, DAD-Naru and SON-Sasu.

Summery; Naruto and Sasuke are having a secret affair that neither of them want to give up: not even, when the lady of the house finally discovers it. What will happen? Will they give up their happiness or what? LOTS IF LEMONS...!!!

**Love Complications**; ItaNaru, my first one. (THIS ONE)

Summery; this is inspired by the recent episode (143) of Naruto Shippuden. Where our dear Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams… why the fuck he compared them in the first place? Of course team 7 should be his _only _team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer . . . in my own way! –Evil laughter

Please vote which one you like the most.

Fer3333.


	2. Sasuke's Plans

**This is inspired by the recent episode (143) of Naruto Shippuden. Where our dear Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams… why the fuck he compared them in the first place? Of course team 7 should be his **_**only **_**team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer . . . in my own way! –Evil laughter-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **Ita/Naru** action, meaning **Itachi** is the Seme and **Naruto** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now; read at your own risk.**

Previously….

_He knew that he couldn't love any one else, and that even if he had lots of suitors after him; no one could manage to have his heart again. It was funny because today he had promise to himself that he'll be all alone with no one to love. But it seems that destiny has its turns, because now, Itachi just confessed to him and he's having a strange feeling that only he felt it when he was close to Sasuke. And he hasn't felt this weird feeling since Sasuke left . . . until now; with Itachi so close to him. _

"_So, tell me what you think, Naruto-kun." _

_Love _**Complications**

**~*~**

_CHAPTER _**2**

**~*~**

**Sasuke's Plans**

**~*~**

_By_: **Fer3333**

Black eyes shot open to see a red haired female, standing in front of him and staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Karin, do I have to repeat myself to you, _again_?"

"N-no. . . I -I was just trying to wake you up. . . That's all." Karin stuttered and looked down.

"Fuck, that's the lamest excuse I've heard in my life. The least you can do is to make up a good excuse, god Karin, you're fuckin stupid."

Suigetsu said. He was just standing at the door, waiting for his boss to awake and order them. He almost laughed when he saw Karin drooling at Sasuke's sleepy face and staring like he was a piece of meat, ready to eat.

"Fucker, I advise you to shut up or else you might loose your two balls that you carry between your legs." she yelled at the shark boy, who grinned after watching the girl fume even more.

"Like you could touch me," he looked away from her and smirked at her.

"I bet that I could take you without using my sword."

"Ahhh. I'm going to erase that fuckin smirk out of your ugly face!"

"Suigetsu, Karin both of you stop, **now**." Sasuke spoke, voice full of venom, ready to kill if they didn't follow his rules.

Karin stopped half way where Suigetsu was standing.

Both turned back, facing Sasuke and totally ignoring their previous argument. They knew that they shouldn't mess with an angry Sasuke.

"Hai." both said in unison, and scared by the intense stare coming from Sasuke. Both followed Sasuke and stopped when he suddenly asked a question to them.

"Where's Jugo?" Sasuke looked around and only to see Suigetsu and Karin glaring at each other but no Jugo.

"I'm here. I'm sorry for been late, Sasuke." he stopped in front of Sasuke and the others.

"Fine, everybody is here; so let's get started."

They headed to a conference room and sat down, taking their places.

"Today is the day of my big plan. As you may know, I want to destroy konoha with every single being inside. But, first, I want to gain someone's heart before killing everybody. Is time to do my second goal; I want to have children. I'm going to restore my clan and make it powerful than before, and have what I really desire at the same time." he looked to see their reactions, only to raise an eyebrow at the confusion in their faces.

"I'll give you your mission and leave immediately, got It." they nodded.

"Good. Jugo and Karin, both of you will try and do the following Forbidden Jutsu that I stole from Orochimaru. Suigetsu, you're going to konoha to spy, Uzumaki Naruto, bring back everything you have collected." Sasuke took out a picture out of from the folder and gave it to Suigetsu.

"This is the person I want you to spy, when you feel like you got everything, came back for the next part." Suigetsu nodded.

"Any questions?"

Hoping no one dared to ask anything, he looked around and sadly, Karin raised her hand.

"Sasuke-kun, why would you want someone weak like _her_? You can use my body to bare your future heir, well if you want." Karin looked at him, eyes filled with love and lust.

Sasuke just stared at her, blinking, he sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"Karin, please, I thought I told you that I don't fuckin feel anything for you. You had agreed that you'll leave me alone with your useless attempts of seducing me. And just to be clear, I love this person and with _'him'_, I'll restore my clan." and with that, Sasuke walked to the door, but before leaving he said,

"Damn, that was cold . . . but you deserve it . . . bitch" Suigetsu said.

"You may leave. I expect good results."

Sasuke left, leaving a shock red-haired, one smirking shark and one kind man sitting inside the room.

"Haha, I knew it! I knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke, who every girl dies to get in his pants, is gay. Damn, where can I get a camera, so I can take a picture of you, Karin." he laughed, arms around his torso.

Karin was just speechless. Her man, the man that she's been dreaming about since the day she have met him . . . . . was gay. Gay. The man that was fuckin hot, and who could have anyone he wanted, was gay. Her world came down when she heard him say that he's gay. Of course it hurt to hear that she was only a tool for his plan and nothing more than that. But, she had hope that maybe; just maybe he will eventually fall in love with her. But it seems that you can't control someone's heart or preference.

She bit her lip and looked at her side; not wanting to let her team that she was crying.

They could beat her, kick her, stab her but she'll never cry in front of them. Never.

Jugo noticed the change from Karin and decided to speak.

"Karin, I think we should get going. Sasuke wouldn't like if he still finds us here." not giving time to reply, he started to walk out of the room.

Counting up to ten, Karin sighed and followed Jugo without a word.

Suigetsu decided to do the same but before taking his path, he took the picture and look at the photo.

"Che, even if he's gay, he still has good taste. I wouldn't mind turning gay for this hottie. Shit, I haven't seen eyes like his in all my life. Damn, did I just say I'll turn gay for _her_? I think is a she not a he. Maybe Sasuke's Sharingan is making him blind; that's why he think is a he, when in reality is a she. Anyways, let's go a meet this sexy _girl_. Maybe I can play with her before Sasuke. Alright, let's go and have a fun time with Naruto-_Chan_ should we Suigetsu- San? God, I feel like a completely idiot right now, talking to myself? I blame that bitch, she's fuckin contagious."

Suigetsu stood up and walk out of the room; heading to his destination, Konoha.

**-Inside Sasuke's office-**

Sasuke was sitting in his chair, hands holding a picture of a blond angel named Uzumaki Naruto.

He smirked, remembering all the good times he had shared with the blond. He traced his fingers over the tanned cheeks and lips from the picture.

"Soon, you'll be mine and. . . Everything will be like I had always planned." he laughed evilly, almost insane.

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

TBC

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

**Yaoi Hime**

THANK YOU!

You're right, I'll ignore everyone and keep going, thank you!

A/N.

Sorry if this chapter was short… I'm sorry. I didn't feel like doing a _long _chapter, when no one will like it... So no.

Thank you, for all your reviews and alerts, faves. Thank you.

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters (from friends) for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY!**

My next update will be **MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY. **If my inspiration comes back and I feel much better.

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Thank You, fer3333.


	3. Hard to Believe

**A/N;**

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

**This is inspired by the recent episode (143) of Naruto Shippuden. Where our dear Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams… why the fuck he compared them in the first place? Of course team 7 should be his **_**only **_**team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer . . . in my own way! –Evil laughter-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **Ita/Naru** action, meaning **Itachi** is the Seme and **Naruto** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**Language, cursing and more things that innocent kids shouldn't listen…**

**No beta for now; read at your own risk.**

Previously….

_Sasuke was sitting in his chair, hands holding a picture of a blond angel named Uzumaki Naruto._

_He smirked, remembering all the good times he had shared with the blond. He traced his fingers over the tanned cheeks and lips from the picture._

_"Soon, you'll be mine and. . . Everything will be like I had always planned." he laughed evilly, almost insane_

_Love _**Complications**

_CHAPTER _**3**

**Hard **to_**Believe**_

_By_: **Fer3333**

"No."

Naruto moved back and took his pouch from the table, ready to attack Itachi.

Itachi signed, "Why? Is it hard to believe that I, Uchiha Itachi want something serious with you?"

"YES!" Naruto shouted.

"But I do love you with all my heart, but if you don't believe me . . . I'll show you how much I love you; you'll see."

"_Uchiha_, please just kill me or fight me . . . don't waste my time on trying to flirt with me, because it's useless."

Naruto charged at Itachi, not caring if he gets caught in his genjutsu . . . he wanted to fight and stop Itachi at once.

Itachi didn't come here to fight, he came to confess his love for Naruto . . . and that's what he's going to do, and even show him, if he needs to.

Making a shadow clone unknown to Naruto, the real Itachi smoothly grabbed Naruto by his wrist. The clone did a paralyzing jutsu on Naruto, making Naruto unable to move at all. Also losing the battle against Itachi.

"FUCK! LET ME GO, BASTARD!"

Moving his head to the side, Itachi looked at Naruto directly at his eyes.

Naruto stopped struggling, once he saw Itachi's black eyes on him.

"I'll wait for you . . . even if it takes years, Naruto-Kun. And only then, you'll be mine forever. . "

And with that, he kissed the shock blond.

When they departed, Itachi smirked at Naruto's expression.

He set Naruto free, and said,

"I'll be watching you from far away, my love." and he disappeared.

Naruto, who was still in his own little world, just stood there.

It was minutes later that finally, he reacted and start yelling and cursing.

"DAMMIT! HE FUCKIN KISS ME . . . AND I-I DIDN'T DO SHIT TO STOP HIM! FUCK!"

'_**But you didn't complain at all, right?'**_

'_Shut up kyuu!'_

'_**Naru, you did enjoy that kiss he gave you, don't try to deny it'**_

'_Ahhh! Why do I even bother . . . .? NO, I DIDN'T LIKE AT ALL!'_

'_**Sure . . . whatever.'**_

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes was watching him from his window.

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

Suigetsu was upset.

When he arrived to the village, he followed Sasuke's orders; show his ID and tell him his reason he was here . . . and done.

That was it!

No double check, nothing!

He was disappointed about Konoha's security.

Forgetting about Konoha, he focused on finding this chick, Naruto.

He stopped by a small food stand named Ichiraku Ramen to ask for this Naruto.

Being friendly like always, owner show indicated him where Naruto live.

Upon arriving, he noticed that the window was open and went to see if the girl was at home.

He took a peek, and saw _her_ yelling at something and clearly wanting to kill the person who made her mad.

'_Damn, she sure looks evil . . . just like Sasuke, well, except that she talks more than Sasuke . . .'_

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

'_Bloody bastard! He fuckin kissed me!'_

'_**Kit, stop with your nonsense.'**_

'_What? Kyuu, he stole a kiss from me . . . FROM ME!'_

'_**So what? It already happened before deal with it . . . . Oh-wait . . . funny, the two Uchihas had already kissed you . . . who is a better kisser, Naru? hey, you got a visitor.'**_

'_GRRRrrr. Sasuke was an accident not a real kiss! And-and both are the worst kissers ever! And Itachi was the only one who stole my kiss . . . not Sasuke! . . . . . Visitor? Who could that be?'_

When Naruto turned around, he saw a tall man with white hair with a light-blue tint to it, and purple eyes.

Following his instant, he grabbed the kunai and said,

"Who the heck are you, and what do you want?"

Instead of feeling threatened by the glared thrown at him, Suigetsu kept looking at Naruto intensely.

'_Holy shit! He's a guy . . . a man . . . a very sexy man… fuck, why am I thinking this way? Anyway, Sasuke was right; Naruto is a man, not a girl! Dammit, and I wanted to have a little fun with him . . . oh well, might as well do my job…'_

"You're cute." Suigetsu blurted out his opinion, not caring if Naruto was _not_ a girl.

"Can you repeat that . . . I think I heard you wrong . . .?" Naruto said.

"You're cute." he reply.

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0

"I'M NOT A GIRL! DO YOU SEE BOOBS? NO RIGHT? BECAUSE IM A MAN!"

"Okay, what's your name, sexy?"

Ignoring the sexy part, Naruto answered him,

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." he smiled at him, completely forgetting his previous fights.

'_Yep, totally an opposite from Sasuke . . .'_

"My name is . . . Nakamura Hiro "

Hiro extended his hand for Naruto to shake, Naruto took gladly.

"Hiro-San, I don't want to be rude or anything, but what were you doing outside my window?"

"I was looking for a place to stay . . . I'm new here and I don't know exactly where I was going, sorry."

"Ohh-h you're new here . . . that's good! Well, you should've told me in the first place . . . if you can stay with me, until you can find a place to live."

'_Hell yeah . . . that was easy.'_

"Ohh-h Naruto-Kun you're so kind . . . I promise that I'll pay you every penny when I get a job."

"No need to thank me . . . let's go inside."

"Sure."

Unknown to them, a pair black eyes were watching them, especially Suigetsu.

Said person, just glared and disappeared into the darkness.

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

TBC

ITA-NARU* ITA-NARU

Sorry, this chapter was meant to be short.

Why?

It seems that _nobody_ likes this story . . .

So I will make them short, sorry.

But it will be finish.

Fer3333.


End file.
